moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Reznov
Russia |role = * Long-range anti-infantry * Anti-structure |useguns = * Sniper rifle * C4 charges |hp = 360 * 500 in Needlehead, Cyberanatomy and Heartwork * 560 in Awake and Alive * 420 in Intoxicated * 600 in Meltdown and Brothers in Arms |armortype = Flak |speed = 6 * 8 in Brothers in Arms |sight = 9 |cost = |groundattack = * 225 (sniper rifle) ** 200% vs. Basic/Animal ** 150% vs. Flak ** 100% vs. Plate/Cyborg ** 50% vs. Drone * 3000 (C4) |cooldown = * 45 frames (3 in-game seconds) (sniper rifle) ** 40 frames (2.7 in-game seconds) in Brothers in Arms * 75 frames (5 in-game seconds) (C4) |range = * 14.5 (sniper rifle) * 1.5 (C4) |ability = * Detects cloaked/submerged enemies (range 9) * Can destroy bridges by using C4 on its repair hut |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Self-healing * Immune to radiation in Awake and Alive and Intoxicated * Cannot be attacked by Desolators/Eradicators and Syckles in Awake and Alive and Intoxicated * Cannot be mind-controlled * The C4 takes 75 frames (5 in-game seconds) to detonate * Cannot use C4 from opentopped transports |artist = Trans_C |actor = Ki "ComradeCrimson" McKenzie |infantry = 1 |hero = 1 |campaign = 1 }} Colonel Reznov (Резнов) is a Soviet officer and a close comrade of the Soviet General during his time in the S.S.A. Overview Reznov, alongside Morales, is the only other sniper that the Soviet Union has access to. Unlike the Latin Confederation's hero, this Soviet officer has a more limited role as an anti-infantry specialist. Nevertheless, he is still a powerful counter against infantry units, capable of killing most foot soldiers with a single shot at incredible distances. Should the opportunity arises, Reznov can also level entire structures with C4 charges. Though he is a relatively hardy unit that can endure modest levels of punishment, he should avoid threats that pose a danger to infantry units (especially anti-infantry vehicles) at all times. Because he cannot deal with enemy vehicles, he should be accompanied with Krukov and/or the appropriate anti-armor units. Appearances Act Two * Though they do not appear in person, Reznov and Krukov are first introduced to the Soviet General in The Raven. Reznov is in command of the White House garrison and after the Soviet General reestablishes contact with him, he directs the general to head to the communications outpost with caution. * Reznov and Krukov appear in Awake and Alive. At the beginning of the mission, they lead a small squad to free the Soviet General from Yuri's clutches. In the first part of the mission, Krukov and Reznov, controlled by the AI, lead the General to the Airbase with the Kirov Command Airship; once the General boards the Kirov, they'll fall under the control of the player. Both colonels must survive the mission. * Reznov and Krukov appear in Heartwork to investigate the Chinese cybernetic research. They can die without compromising the mission. * In Meltdown, a few minutes after the mission begins, Reznov and Krukov will arrive via paradrop to aid the player. They can die without compromising the mission. * In the first part of the Covert Ops mission Brothers in Arms, Reznov and Krukov are required to destroy several Epsilon-controlled Nuclear Reactors to open the way for a Soviet assault on Stalingrad. Reznov is assisted in this task by barrels conveniently placed near the Nuclear Reactors. After the Nuclear Reactors have been destroyed, Reznov and Krukov will be evacuated from the city; both must survive until then. Cooperative * Reznov and Krukov (then only lieutenant-colonels) first appear in Needlehead, where they have not met the Soviet General. They can die without compromising the mission. * Reznov and Krukov appear in Intoxicated to resolve a crisis in Spain. They must survive throughout the mission. * In Cyberanatomy, Reznov and Krukov must free an Engineer and a Saboteur from the Chinese, lead them to their destination so they can infiltrate the Chinese database, then evacuate the area in a Kamaz before the Chinese could capture them. Both must survive the mission. Challenges * Reznov and Krukov are part of the enemy forces in the Revolution Challenge. Every few minutes they'll paradrop near the entrance to the enemy fortress and attack the challengers' bases until the enemy Russian base is destroyed. Behind the scenes *Reznov's SHP sprite is a public asset and can be used by other modders. The link can be found here. **The author describes the sprite (originally named Soviet VDV Rifleman) as "a conscript that has exchanged his shoulder pads for a blue beret, an AK-74 and a backpack". Trivia * Reznov's role being highly limited as a long-ranged anti-personnel and anti-structure infantry unit is a throwback to Tiberian Dawn's iconic Commando. * Reznov's name possibly comes from the iconic man from Call of Duty: World At War: Viktor Reznov. See also * Krukov zh:雷泽诺夫 Category:Hero Category:Campaign Units Category:Soviet Union Category:Russia Category:Infantry Category:Characters Category:Stealth Detector Category:Self Healing